riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Soris Tower
Soris Tower Was an Universal Generation Tower Constructed, In Paris France, during the Universal Generation's founding in the mid stages of 2120. It acts as the Supreme Head Quarters and major founding area for the Universal Generation Party, and also known to be the most largest constructed monument, sinces Frances construction in the years of B.E. History 'Ike's Night Mission' The Soris Building Is the Universal Generation's Main Base of Operations Which was constructed on 2120, during the Universal Generation's rise to power. It is owned by the 21 Continental's, the Universal Generation, and the entire continent of Europe. It stands at roughly 300 Stories High, It is an office Block which contains a Lobby, Offices a Mainframe Room a briefing room, and Helipads. 'Ike's Intersteller Operation' On April 13th, 2173, Rivera entered The Building to Gain access To the files of the Universal Generation's Files. It was a dark and stormy night, Rivera used one of the Stryker's that were heading into the main Parking lot as a way in. The Tower was well guarded, for unknown reasons. After knocking out several R.F.F.S.7 forces, Rivera made his way into the Lobby. Where he managed to take out another amount of guards in the Vicinity. He attempted to use the Elevators to get to the top floors, after following the buildings schematics which was displayed by Hollow shot by one of the FS7 Guards, revealing the location of the Data that he is trying to Retrieve. He soon discovers that the Universal Generation deactivate the Elevators, at night, and must now try and locate the controls to reactivate them. He found the security room, in just seconds revealing it to be behind a large thick laser proof Glass, and activated the Elevators, as well as shutting off the Offices Laser Trip wires which would cause a problem in future references. After reaching the office level, the Spying Millennium Kauji, made his way through much of the computers, downloading what ever he can, as well as hopping that a human thumb drive would work on Riverian computers. After moving around the towers Offices, Rivera Than by passes a security lock and enters the Atrium, where he discovers another security room in the area. Hopping to contact Equestria, Rivera enters the second half of the offices on the other side of the Atrium, and makes his way towards the Security room while avoiding Auto MG.42's on the ceilings, fixed with laser sightings as a point of vision. Rivera entered the control room, and attended to try and contact Equestria, only to receive no luck. He than discovered that he was 90,000,000 Light Years from both the Universe of Harmony and Earth themselves, realizing the Situation on why he couldn't get a hold of any one. He had no Idea, that Plane Rivera would be that far out and considered them to be cowards. Afterwards he than enters an Exterior Door and winds up on the balconning. While slowly making his way to the other side, he nearly avoids a patrolling Raider Dropship, moving around the tower. After a narrow escape, Rivera, than climbs on to the Exterior Elevators in hopes to gain access to the upper floors. Just the sight of Rivera surface down below frightened him as well. After reaching the doors, a vent was right above it, allowing Rivera to enter and arrive inside the War Sector. Rivera conducted another search throughtout the area, and managed to enter one of the briefing rooms, just to the right of the closet where he just entered from the vent on the ceiling, and got out of. Rivera sent in a small picture of the Main monitor of the briefing room, despite it being pitched black with only the Monitor, and a couple of light structures on the walls, providing light. As soon as he snapped his evidence he exited the Briefing room, and entered out into the dome just outside, where he later discovered, several FS7 Guns on display, inside well constructed glass. He enters another room and by passes another lock allowing him entry, into Highland's Office, revealing about 6 Windows to the Left, Center, and To the right of the rim of the Tower. He than saw a modle of the Tower, and decided to snap a picture of it as well. After which Rivera hacked Highland's main computer, and hoped to find out what the FS7 planned on doing to Equestria. It was from here that he discovered that the FS7 Had Invaded Earth first in 2164, and that Equestria was only being targeted because of the race being Ponies. The System was locked which prevented Rivera, from downloading the data, which caused him to right it down. The sound of a Raider caught his attention causing him to hide behind the desk as the Drop ship's High beams scanned the offices, Rivera diverted his Movements, than the Raider disappeared out of sight from behind the wall. Realizing that he is outta of time, Rivera. Leaves the Executive, floor but is finally spotted by another dropship. The building is locked down, causing Rivera to move up wards toward the roof. Rivera destroys a couple of FS7 forces in the area before Hijacking a Raider Dropship, and escaping the Tower. Rivera than activated the Portal and ended up Back in front of the World of Harmony. After wards the Tower was locked down tightly with more guards inside, rather than outside. 'Horace's Capture' 'Invasion of Regents' 'Fall of Paris France' Rooms & Compartments 'Parking Garage' The First Interior Display of the Soris Tower Was shown in the first part of Operation Night Soris, The Car park is Basic, a large sized Parking Garage with Giant Screens on the walls, and road ways leading up to the Lobby. 'Lobby' The Lobby is Accessed Via the Stairwell, Roadway, or The Elevator. The Lobby Contains a Glass Ceiling Fixed With Glass Ornaments, It also contains a rock garden right below the Ceiling and a large universal Generation Party Logo Upon Entering the Main lobby, To the left of the stairwell leading to the lobby there is the Main Desk and Waiting area. The Front Entrance to the Building Contains two Revolving Doors and a glass Panel reading the Universal Generation Logo. It also contains a security Room in which Rivera activate the Security Laser Programme and Operates the Elevators 'Office Sector' The Office Floors Contain Dark Blue walls and Purple Carpets with many different offices one of which hosts for Rivera's Data Downloading, it also has a security office and an Atrium. it also has a Fueling room, and Sky Bridges which lead from the West Wing to the East Wings of the Tower, It also has a exterior door to the Balcony. 'Sentry Hall' The Sentry Hall/Executive Office Floor is accessible to Rivera by Jumping on to the elevator and riding it to the top and entering Via the Vent, It contains the Briefing Room/Dome two offices (One being Highland's and one being his for the rest of The Continentals) and a foyer type area with the Universal Generation logo. also a door to the roof. 'Rooftops' The roof Plays host to the Raider Port and a large Universal Generation Logo. the Raider Port Is known for storing Raiders, who's Patrol Shifts end. Rivera Hijacks one of the Raiders in which allowed him to escape Soris Tower, and bring about an end to Opearation Night Soris. Trivia *''Soris Tower, was a Parody to the Phenoix Building of the 2001 Video Game, 007 Nightfire...'' *''The Tower was known to contain a sum total of about 300 Floors, making it the large building in both Europe, and Regents, close to the Oran Tower, of Regent's capital of Riverakia...'' *''Horace Rivera, was the only fleshing, to access, the tower after stowing away on board the RHM Brail, on the way to Planet Regents, in 2173, Rivera was Captured and brought back to the Tower for possible execution, but was rescued, by AppleJack, Twilight, Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash...'' *''Soris Tower, was known to be the surpreme Head Quarters of the Universal Generation...'' *''Soris Tower was over 166 years old when she was destroyed in the Fall of Pare In 2286...'' Category:Universal Locations Category:Galactic War Era